


Гранчестерские ночи

by RolandLake



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbating together, Unresolved Sexual Tension, public bars
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RolandLake/pseuds/RolandLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сидни и Джорди в Лондоне, но на этот раз их близкая дружба становится чем-то большим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Слишком много

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grantchester Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648375) by [TooManyChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices). 



—… и затем я сказал… я сказал… — Джорди сделал выразительную паузу, обводя пустым стаканом небольшую группу, собравшуюся около него, — по крайней мере, можешь не дать телу скатиться в реку.

Но вместо ожидаемого Джорди смеха повисло неловкое молчание. Окружающие напряженно переглянулись и некоторые начали тихонько уходить.

Джорди опустил взгляд на свой пустой стакан.

— Полагаю, ты должен быть там… Еще по одной, Сид?.. Сид! — он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сидни, который опасно наклонился вбок, и сидел так, что над стаканом была видна только макушка головы.

— Думаю, самое время забрать вашего приятеля домой, — послышался голос бармена из-за стойки, — вы оба выпили более чем достаточно.

Джорди немного заторможено кивнул и подошел к Сидни.

— Давай… поднимайся… Пора возвращаться в комнату.

Сидни поднял голову, и весь его вид говорил о том, что он замыслил какую-то хитрость.

— На самом деле, сэр… За кого вы меня принимаете?

— За парня, который хватил лишнего и будет сожалеть об этом на утро, — Джорди с ворчанием поднял Сидни на ноги. — Давай же, пошли.

Дорога в два лестничных пролета и спуск по небольшому коридору прошел лучше, чем Джорди предполагал, и, прислонив Сидни рядом с дверью, он неуклюже вставил ключ в замок.

— Так, вот мы и пришли, дом, милый дом на эту ночь.

— Ах, — Сид ткнул Джорди в грудь, — но будешь ли ты уважать меня утром? Вот что я хочу знать.

— Я не уважаю тебя сейчас. Давай, заходи, — открыв дверь, он помог Сидни пройти внутрь и усадил его на край одной из двух узких кроватей.

Джорди подумал, что сейчас из них двоих он находится в немного лучшей форме. Если оставить все, как есть, Сид, скорей всего, будет спать в своей одежде, или хуже — по-прежнему уткнувшись лицом в барную стойку. Но друзья всегда заботятся друг о друге в такие моменты, как этот. Бог знает, что может случиться с Сидни без него. Джорди сдавленно посмеялся над своей шуткой. Да, вероятно Бог знает, что произойдет с его священником.

— Что смешного? — из-за улыбки слова Сидни прозвучали невнятно.

— Просто подумал, что тебе никогда нельзя оставаться наедине с вином. У тебя, друг мой, проблемы с алкоголем, — он улыбнулся нежно и немного криво.

Сидни чуть слышно фыркнул.

— Все проблемы, которые у меня есть, можно уместить в маленькой книжонке, — он откинулся на кровать и поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо.

— Никакого самоедства. А теперь поднимайся, ты не можешь спать в одежде.

Джорди ухватился за его воротник и посадил Сидни обратно, сам он оказался стоящим на коленях на полу.

— Я помогу тебе с пуговицами.

Сидни безуспешно попытался вытянуть руки, улыбаясь.

— Чтобы вы знали, сэр. Меня не так легко соблазнить.

Джорди схватил его запястья.

— А я хочу, что бы ты знал. Я и не собирался.

Они замолчали и их взгляды встретились, прежде чем скользнуть дальше. Они оба проигнорировали невысказанный вопрос. Джорди прочистил горло и вернулся к пуговицам на рубашке Сидни, еще в большей нерешительности, чем раньше.

— Ты хороший друг, Джорди, — тихо пробормотал Сидни.

— Я знаю, — послышалось в ответ, и, немного запоздало, — ты тоже.

Последняя пуговица была расстегнута, и Сидни стянул рубашку с плеч. В этот момент повисла напряженная тишина, как будто сама комната затаила дыхание, ожидая следующих слов. Сидни подался вперед и обхватил руками лицо Джорди.

— Благословит тебя Господь, Джорди Китинг, — он наклонился и невесомо поцеловал лоб Джорди. — Во имя Отца… — его голос тихий и неожиданно абсолютно трезвый. — Сына, — он поцеловал его правую щеку, потом левую, и, при движении, его горячее, чуть кисловатое дыхание чувствовалось рядом с губами. — И Святого духа.

— Аминь, — автоматически прошептал Джорди, его глаза были прикованы к губам Сидни, он встряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение и отстранился, отталкиваясь от пола, чтобы совладать с вдруг переставшими держать ногами. — Спокойной ночи, Сидни.

— Спокойной ночи, Джорди.


	2. Один момент на двоих

— Джорди, ты спишь? — в темной комнате голос Сидни казался невероятно громким.

— Нет, — на самом деле, последний час Джорди неподвижно лежал в постели. Его мысли непрерывно крутились вокруг воспоминаний о губах Сидни, которые были так близко к нему, запахе мужского дыхания, который он чувствовал. А так же о том беспокоящем факте, что губы принадлежали именно мужчине. Внизу, под одеялом, он был раздражающе напряжен.

Снова воцарилась тишина, и шорох простыней не мог развеять гнетущую атмосферу. А потом из темноты прозвучало:

— Расскажи мне о своей жене. Расскажи мне о Кэти.

И что-то такое было в тоне Сидни, почти уязвимое отчаяние.

— Что ты хочешь знать? Она моя жена, мать моих детей, — Джорди обычно не делает такого, не говорит о своей семье. Тем не менее, он продолжил:

— Она была прекрасна, когда мы познакомились, — он замолчал, вспоминая, — прекраснейшее из всего, что я видел. И ее кожа, как бархат. Мы были молоды, и я никогда до этого не прикасался к женщине. Ну, ты знаешь, как это. Как нежна их кожа.

— Да, — ответ был откровенным.

— Она такая миниатюрная. Я стараюсь заботиться о ней и ненавижу причинять ей боль, — Джорди представил свою руку на ее, как его пальцы обхватывали ее тонкую талию, когда они впервые встретились. Он помнил эти прикосновения, и не удивительно, что это усугубило сложившуюся ситуацию. Ситуацию, которую он не мог разрешить в маленькой общей комнате со священником на соседней кровати.

— У нее шесть детей, она сильнее, чем кажется, — спокойно ответил Сидни.

— Да, но это сказывается, знаешь, на ее… в общем, просто больше не получится.

В комнате вновь стало тихо, и Джорди знал, что Сидни взвешивает его слова и их значение. Для католической семьи Джорди «больше никаких детей» значит «больше никакого секса». Нет другого варианта и, как пара, они решили не рисковать.

— Мне жаль, — сочувствие в голосе Сидни было искренним и Джорди был рад темноте, потому что он не видит этой жалости в глазах друга.

Он засмеялся, немного горько.

— Да, мне тоже.

Джорди поерзал в постели: напряжение внизу вызывало дискомфорт, и Джорди отчаянно хотел перевернуться и дотронуться до себя. Последующее молчание затянулось так надолго, что Джорди подумал, что Сидни заснул, но тут его голос ворвался в безрадостные мысли:

— Джорди?

— Ты можешь заткнуться и просто заснуть? — слова прозвучали жестче, чем он хотел.

— Извини, — и снова тишина.

Наконец Джорди вздохнул.

— Хорошо, что насчет Аманды? То, что между вами обоими происходит, целая история.

Грубый смех Сидни был безрадостным.

— О да, это целая история.

— Ну же, отпусти это. То, как вы смотрите друг на друга, это точно не… дружеские взгляды.

— Что угодно, но… Но это уже не имеет значения. Я не смогу ей обладать, — в голосе Сидни слышалась абсолютная убежденность. Джорди задумался о выбранных Сидни словах.

— Но ты сделал… так ведь?

Наступила пауза перед почти неслышным ответом:

— Это было очень давно.

— Но до сих пор… — подтолкнул Джорди.

— Я был другим человеком, — оправдания сорвались с губ Сидни.

— Но до сих пор, — настойчивее повторил Джорди.

— Хорошо… хорошо. Я до сих пор хочу ее, ладно? Я вижу ее и хочу ее. Я хочу ее всеми способами, какими я брал ее раньше, и есть ночи, когда я люблю ее больше, чем Бога, и если есть шанс… даже небольшой шанс, что ее семья могла бы видеть меня как нечто большее, чем честолюбивец, я бы поборолся с каждым, кто будет претендовать на нее, — Сидни тяжело дышал в темноте и, кажется, тишина стала еще тяжелее.

— Дерьмо, прости. Мне не следовало… — нерешительно начал Джорди.

— Да, — резко прервал Сидни. — Да… Ты не должен был.

К сожалению, сама идея того, что его друг до сих пор хочет девушку, даже по прошествии всего этого времени, не помогла положению Джорди. Слова Сидни «всеми способами, какими я брал ее раньше» звучали в его голове снова и снова, и всплывающие перед глазами картинки того, что он мог делать, что до сих пор хотел сделать, затягивали. Он застонал и перевернулся.

— Джорди, ты в порядке? — гнев в голосе исчез, сменившись беспокойством.

Он колебался мгновение, обдумывая возможную степень честности в данной ситуации, и решил, что они уже попали в кроличью нору.

— Просто некоторая проблема, которой не следует быть, когда ты не можешь уединиться. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Джорди уже привык к задумчивому молчанию, прерывающему их разговоры, но он не ожидал ответа Сидни сейчас.

— Ты тоже?

Ты тоже… Два простых слова, их смысл абсолютно ясен и мысль, что они оба в одинаковом состоянии на соседних кроватях, неожиданно сделала его член каменно твердым.

Слышал ли Сидни его сердцебиение? Джорди был почти уверен, что сейчас, из-за гулких ударов его сердца, с глухим звуком гремят картинные рамы. Это ответ на эти два слова. Раздался тихий вздох.

Сидни явно взвешивал дальнейшие шаги и привычная тишина, казалось, растянулась на дольше, чем обычно.

— Ты знаешь… в армии есть поговорка? — прошептал Сидни.

— Мммм?

— Если все делают это, это не странно, — эти слова едва добрались до кровати Джорди.

— Нет… Прости, нет. Я не делаю… это… тут, с тобой… Нет.

Сидни сокрушенно вздохнул, а, может, облегченно.

— Просто предположение. Никто не знает наверняка.

— Я знаю. Ты знаешь!

— И в итоге, мы знаем, что мы оба лежим тут… Вот так.

— Хорошо… Хорошо! Но мы никогда не будем говорить об этом снова, — выдавил Джорди сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Говорить об этом? Ничего не произошло тут сегодня ночью, — легкий смех Сидни немного разбавил ситуацию.

Первое прикосновение Джорди было нерешительным. Он все еще не был уверен, как его уговорили на это, но он был уже слишком возбужден, чтобы беспокоиться. Джорди плотно сомкнул губы, не позволяя даже шепоту сорваться с них, а затем осознал собственный восторг при мысли, что Сидни сейчас, возможно, делает то же самое.

Раздался совершенно непристойный звук, который, как Джорди запоздало понял, был звуком, когда Сидни плюнул на свою руку, и вздох вырвался из его сжатых губ до того, как он смог его остановить.

— Ради Бога! Я пытаюсь притвориться, что я один, — пробормотал Джорди в темноту.

Сидни снова усмехнулся.

— На это очень мало шансов, поверь мне. Я пытаюсь, — послышалось шуршание простыней и мокрый звук от соприкосновения влажной кожи.

Мозг Джорди боролся с его телом, его строгое воспитание с мягкими звуками удовольствия, доносящимися с соседней кровати, пока сам он был напряжен.

Первые несколько решительных движений не уменьшили напряжения, в то время как с соседней кровати доносились все более непристойные звуки.

— Черт возьми! — он откинул простыни и начал вставать с постели, — слушай, я тебя оставлю одного для… ммм…

— Нет, — голос Сидни был настойчивый, но понимающий, — нет, не надо. Я… Господи… Я остановлюсь… Ты не должен, — Сидни дышал с трудом. И пока возбуждение Джорди спадало, возбуждение Сидни становилось все более сильным.

Джорди сидел на кровати, спиной к своему другу.

— Извини… Дерьмо, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я просто обдумаю это.

— Нет, это нормально… Просто… вернись обратно в постель, — раздается шорох простыней, когда Сидни отвернулся от Джорди.

Джорди удрученно и устало вздохнул и скользнул обратно под одеяло, уставившись в потолок.

— У двоих мужчин одинаковая проблема. Ты веришь мне? — тихо произнес Сидни в темноте.

— Конечно. Что ты…?

— Ты должен больше думать о том, что ты делаешь, и меньше о том, где ты делаешь это. Ты позволишь мне помочь?

— У меня есть выбор? — мрачно усмехнулся Джорди.

— Конечно, конечно у тебя он есть. Но ты будешь благодарен, поверь мне.

Джорди закрыл лицо руками и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Вперед.

— Хорошо… Тут темно, я тебя не вижу. Нет необходимости стесняться, представь себе, что ты один в комнате. И больше никого здесь нет, — голос Сидни становился все ритмичнее и тише. Джорди слышал, как тот использовал такой голос на кафедре, но никогда бы не мог представить использования такого голоса в ситуации, подобной этой.

Сидни продолжил:

— Потрогай себя, только слегка. Пройдись пальцами по коже, не нажимая сильно, просто почувствуй небольшое давление. Представь, что мягкие простыни обволакивают тебя. Просто невесомое касание.

Джорди знал, что Сидни должен был услышать судорожный вздох, так что он старался не сдерживать дыхание.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. В этом нет ничего плохого. Господь придумал удовольствие для человека. Он хотел, чтобы мы чувствовали восторг и наслаждение от ощущения кожи на коже. Бог любви и света не будет отказывать нам в этом. Ты веришь в это, Джорди?

— Ммммм, — он кивнул и слегка сжал свой член.

— Вот так, а теперь немного сильнее, немного быстрее. Никакой суеты, ты один в своем пространстве, здесь тепло и тут ты в безопасности. Никто не будет судить тебя, — концентрация Джорди моментально слетела, когда он услышал, что Сидни сдвинулся на своей кровати. С неожиданным для себя вожделением Джорди осознал, что Сидни все еще возбужден. Он застонал, уткнувшись в предплечье.

— Это прекрасно, Джорди. Ты можешь стонать, если хочешь, нет необходимости сдерживаться. Ты дома, и тут нет никого, кто бы сказал тебе замолчать, — Сидни восстановил дыхание. — Люди предназначены для того, чтобы быть вместе. Мы расцветаем от прикосновений, Джорди. Ты знал, дети заболевают и умирают, если к ним не прикасаются достаточно часто? Я много думал о том, что взрослые такие же. Мы не должны быть в одиночестве.

Джорди выгнулся и застонал, когда Сидни продолжил:

— Как давно ты так себя касался? С заботой, уважением и любовью? Ты должен, Джорди, мы все должны.

Это работает, — подумал Джорди. Он чувствовал, как собирается напряжение, густое и сладкое, похожее на воду, которая вздымается перед тем, как волна разобьется. В затуманенной части своего сознания он спокойно признал, что он был в одной комнате с другим мужчиной в один из наиболее интимных моментов, которые могут быть.

Если быть честным с самим собой, часть его хотела передвинуться на кровать Сидни, чтобы протянуть руку и прикоснуться, попытаться разделить удовольствие. Джорди убрал руку с лица, чтобы поднять простыни, но решительность оставила его, и он с тихим стоном позволил руке упасть обратно.

— Что ты хочешь, Джоржи? Ты можешь иметь это, что бы это ни было. Нет ничего в твоем сердце, в твоем сознании, чего Господь бы не разрешил. Ты дитя Божие и ты его создание. Возьми то, что тебе нужно.

Джорди надломлено застонал.

— Я хочу, — но он не был готов это озвучить, не сегодня, возможно, никогда.

— Да, — выдавил Сидни, его голос сломался, — да, это замечательно, Джорди. Никто не злится или стыдится. Мы друзья, и друзья не судят друг друга.

Слова звучали странно, будто Сидни старался убедить себя в той же степени, что и Джорди, беспокойно ерзавшего на кровати.

— Господи… Просто немного… — эти слова точно не предназначались Джорди, он услышал ритмичный скрип пружин кровати Сидни, когда тот наконец не выдержал и обхватил свой член руками, чтобы двигаться одновременно с Джорди.

— Боже, да, — простонал Джорди, растворяясь в понимании и ощущении, чем они занимаются вместе, — Сидни, да.

Слов не осталось, их сменили хрипы и сдавленные ругательства, пока двое мужчин гнались за собственным удовольствием.

Джорди выгнулся на кровати, практически бесшумно хватая ртом воздух и кончая. С соседней кровати раздался одобряющий стон и влажный звук, пока Сидни ласкал себя мокрыми пальцами.

— Да, Сидни… Боже, — Джорди повернулся на бок, в состоянии увидеть только волнующие тени в темноте, намек на движущиеся простыни, возможно, угол колен, согнутых над кроватью. — Кончи… Кончи для меня, Сидни. Ты заслужил это, — прошептал он.

С хныканьем запрокинув голову, Сидни выгнулся на постели, кончая; мышцы его живота были напряжены, пока он выплескивался толчками. Его голова снова упала на подушки, он повернулся к Джорди, сияя в рассеянном свете окна.

— Итак… — Джорди не смог сдержать смех, — и часто это случалось в армии?

Сидни вытер руку о простынь, прежде чем нерешительно ответить:

— Не то что бы… Нет.

У Джорди не осталось сил на что-либо, но он перевернулся на спину и засмеялся, — Хорошо… Я полагаю, мужчины проводили бы намного больше времени в своих койках, если бы так было.


End file.
